Unfriendly Forces
by Inurayhannah
Summary: The Salvatore brothers in the life of the Winchester brothers


A/N: I do not own anything that happens in Supernatural or Characters from The

Vampire Diaries. Stefan and Damon are humans and Stefan is Sam and Damon is Dean

even thought I know their hairstyles are opposite of each others because Stefan's is more

like Deans hairstyle and Damon's is more like Sam' s hairstyle, I just wanted to go with

the first letter of each of their names so that's how that happened .

Chapter 1: Just the beginning

Lawrence Kansas twenty -two years ago

Jenna has just walked into Stefan's room with Damon in her arms to say good

night. As soon as Damon kisses Stefan on the forehead Zach walks in the room and says

"hey Damon" and Damon runs into his arms and Zach asks Damon if he thinks Stefan is

ready to toss around a football. Damon answers no and Jenna leaves the room and asks

Zach if he's putting Damon to bed. Zach answers "yes" and she leaves to go take a

shower. Meanwhile Zach tucks Damon into bed and after saying prayer heads downstairs

to watch TV. After taking a shower Jenna goes to bed but a couple seconds later after

hearing Stefan crying and calling Zach's name out as well as looking and not hearing or

seeing him gets up to go check on Stefan. Once she gets to Stefan's room she looks in

and thinks she sees Zach and gets ready to go back to her room before she notices the

light at the end of the hall flickering. Jenna goes and messes with it till it stops flickering

and hears the TV on downstairs she goes downstairs and sees Zach asleep then runs back

up to Stefan's room calling Stefan's name and once in his room starts screaming. As

soon as Zach hears Jenna's scream he immediately wakes up and calls her name, then

runs up to Stefan's room and looks for her, but after not seeing her goes and slides down

the sidebar and says "hey Stefan. Okay?" Before he notices a speck of blood drop on the

pillow, the touches it and more falls on his hand. He finally looks up and notices Mary

on the ceiling with a cut right down the middle of her stomach and falls on the floor out

of shock and calls her name. A couple seconds later she burst into flames. After hearing

Stefan crying he grabs him and runs out into the hall into Damon who calls out his name.

Zach then hands Stefan to Damon and tells him to take his brother outside as fast as he

could, and to not look back and to go now. Dean just does as he's told and Zach goes

back into the room to try and save Jenna but no avail he runs outside and grabs his kids

(who stopped just outside the house) just before the explosion. And they sit on the front

of the Impala while the Firemen, Police and Paramedics check everything out.

Stanford University-Present day

"Stefan gets a move on it we were supposed to leave like fifteen minutes ago. Stefan is

you coming or what?" Stefan then pokes his head out of the room and asks "Do I have

to?" Elena answers "Yes It'll be fun, and where's your costume?" Stefan then answers

"You know how I feel about Halloween" Stefan ends up going anyway but without a

costume and meet up with their friend Tyler. Once they get a seat, and Tyler comes back

with the drinks Elena gives a toast to Stefan for his awesome LSAT victory, and spends

the rest of the time talking about his victory and his possible acceptance into college and

begins kissing as soon as Tyler leaves the table. Once they arrive back at the apartment

they get in bed and go to sleep. An hour later Stefan is woken up by some scuffling

noise and gets up to check it out, but when he see no one he was just about to turn

around when he sees a person walk across the hallway. He follows the person and tries

to attack him but he begins attacking back and they start fighting before he gets pushed

to the floor and Damon says "whoa easy tiger" and Stefan says "Damon? You scared the

crap out of me" Damon then says "that's cause you're out of practice" Then Stefan

immediately puts Damon to the floor and Damon says "or maybe not, get off me" Once

Damon's up and on his feet Stefan asks what he was doing there. Damon answers 'I was

looking for a beer" Stefan then asks the same question again. Damon answers "We gotta

talk." Stefan then says "Uh the phone" Damon then asks "If I'd called would you have

answered?" That's when Elena comes in and turns the light on calling Stefan's names.

Stefan and Damon both turn towards Elena and Stefan introduces Damon to Elena his

girlfriend. Elena then says "wait your brother Damon?" Then Damon says "I love the

smurf's, you know I gotta tell you are completely out of my brothers league" Elena then

says "Just let me put something on" but Damon says "No no, I wouldn't dream of it,

seriously. Anyway I gotta talk to your boyfriend here about some family business, but

nice meeting you.' Stefan then goes and stands beside Elena before saying "Whatever

you gotta say, say I in front of her." Damon then says "okay, Dad hasn't been home in a

few days." Stefan then says "So he's working over time, on Miller's time shift. He'll

stumble back sooner or later." Stefan then tells Elena that Miller's Time is a beer slogan

before Damon tells them that Zach was on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few

weeks. Stefan than stands there in shock for a couple seconds before he tells Elena to

excuse them and they have to go outside. While headed downstairs Stefan tells Damon

that he can't just break in and expect things to go his way. Damon then tells Stefan that

he needs him to help find their dad and once he's done Stefan then tells him that their

dad was always missing and he always showed up. Damon then tells Stefan not for this

long and asks Stefan if he was coming or not. Stefan answers "I'm not" and Damon asks

"why not." Stefan answers ""Because I swore I was done hunting for good." Damon

then says "come on it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad" and Stefan then retorts "Yeah,

when I told dad I was afraid of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45." Damon then

asks "What was he supposed to do?" Stefan answers "I was nine; he was supposed to

tell me not to be afraid of things in the dark." Damon then says "Don't be afraid of the

dark? What? Of course you're supposed to be afraid of the dark." Stefan then starts

talking about what their family has been doing since their mother died and Damon

eventually chimes in and says "we save a lot of people doing it too." They continue on

their way outside before Stefan eventually asks what he was hunting. Damon then looks

into Stefan's eyes before they go to the impala and Damon begins looking for their dad's

journal in the trunk. While Damon is doing that Stefan asks "So when dad left why

didn't you go with him?" Damon answers "because I was working my own gig down in

New Orleans." Stefan then says "Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Damon

answers "I'm twenty-six dude." before he finds the book with the papers in it and after

pulling them out starts talking about missing people in years leading up to then, the last

one being in Jericho, California, over the past ten years and that they all had been men

and on the same stretch of road. Damon then tells Stefan that had started happening more

and more and their dad had went to check on those reports and that had been about three

weeks ago, and that he hadn't heard from him till he got a voice mail saying "Damon

something is starting to happen, I think it's serious, I need to try and figure out what's

going on. Be very careful Damon we are all in danger." Stefan then says "You know

there's EVP on there?" Damon then says "Not bad Stefan, kind of like riding a bike isn't

it? Alright" Damon then tells Stefan that he took out the static and ran it through a gold

wave and this is what he had "I can never go home." Stefan then says "Never go home"

and Damon closes the trunk and after sitting down on it says "You know in almost two

years I've never bothered you, nor asked you for a thing." Stefan then looks away

before turning back to Damon and says "alright I'll go, I'll help you find him, but I have

to be back first thing Monday, Wait here.?" as soon as Stefan starts walking away Damon

asks what's Monday. Stefan answers "I have an interview." Damon then says "A job

interview? Skip it." Stefan then says "No it's a law school interview and it's my whole

future on the line." Damon then says "Law school?" And Stefan retorts "So we got a

deal or not?" Damon answers "Okay deal." Stefan then goes back to his room and starts

packing and Elena comes in and asks if he's taking off, and if it was about his dad and if

his dad wad alright. Stefan answers "Yeah he's alright, you know just a little family

drama." And they talk about what he's going to do while he's packing. Before he leaves

he tells Elena everything would be okay and that he would be back before his interview

and gives Elena a kiss goodbye.

Flash to Ben in Jericho Florida (On Cell)

"Anna I cant come over tonight Pause because I got work in the morning that's

why Pause because if I miss it my dads gonna have my ass" when the radio starts making

a high pitched noise and is coming up on a lady in white he tells Anna he would call her

back. Once gets real close and stops next to her his radio flickers on and off before

completely shutting off and asks "Car trouble or something?" The lady in white looks at

him and says "take me home." Ben then opens the passenger side door and says "sure

get in." and once shes sitting down asks "so where do you live?" The lady in white

answers "at the end of Breckenridge road." Ben starts shaking his head then looks away

form her before asking "are you coming from a Halloween party or something?" then

looks away again then back at her and says "You know a girl like you shouldn't be alone

out here." She looks at Ben while pulling her dress over her knee and says "but I'm with

you" Ben then looks away and she grabs his chin and turns his head towards her and asks

"do you think I'm pretty?" Ben answers "uh huh" while shaking his head yes. The girl in

white then asks if he would go home with her and Been answers "um yeah" while

laughing and speeds off towards her house. When they get to her house Ben says "come

on you don't live here" and the lady in white answers "I can never go home." Then Ben

looks out his window while asking "what are you talking about, who live here?" and

when he looks back at the passenger seat no one is there. Ben then gets out fo his car and

says "Serious jokes over okay? Do you want me to leave?" before walking very slowly to

the front door while saying "hello." Once he gets close enough to the door some bats

fly out the window and Ben falls backward then gets up and starts running to his car.

Once inside he turns around and speeds out of the driveway and looks back one more

time while breathing hard. Once he looks into the rear view mirror and starts screaming

and veers into a road closed sign and stops in the middle of the bridge and start screams

while the lady in white kills him.

Fast forward to day and Damon and Stefan at a Gas station

"want breakfast?" Damon asks. Stefan answers "No how did you pay for that stuff, you

and dad still running credit card scams?" Damon answers "Yeah well money ain't exactly

a pro ball career. Besides all we do is supply, it's not our fault they send us the cards."

Stefan then says "Yeah and what names did you write on the application this time?"

While getting in the car (after filling her up) Damon answers "uh Roberta Frotmian and

her son Hector, scored two cards out of it." then Stefan says "sounds about right, I swear

man you gotta update your cassette tapes collection." Damon asks why and Stefan

answers "because for one they're cassette tapes and two Black Sabbath, Motor head,

Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock" and Damon says "house rules Stefan

driver picks the music, passenger shuts his cake hole." then puts in a cassette tape and turns the music up loud and pulls out onto the road. Headed towards Jericho. "thank

you" into his cell then after hanging up says Alright so there's no one at the hospital or

ward matching dad's description so that's something I guess" Stefan says and a couple

seconds later they come upon a bridge with police officers surrounding it and Damon

says "check it out" and he stops across the rod from them and grabs a couple fake id's out

of the glove compartment and after handing one to Stefan and says "lest go" and gets

out. Stefan gets out of the car a few seconds later and catches up with Damon. (Police

officer) "you guys find anything" the guy from below answers "no nothing" then the police

officer on the bridge goes back to the car and asks if there was any signs of struggle, no

footprints, spotless it's almost too clean." The police officer across form him asks if the kid Ben

was dating his daughter and the other one answers "yes" then the other one asks how Anna was

doing and the dad answers that she was putting up missing posters downtown. (Damon and

Stefan are behind them now listening in on the conversation.). As soon as they are done talking

Damon asks if they had another one like this last month. One of them looks up and asks who he

was and Damon pulls out a federal Marshal card and show it to the officer. The policeman hen

asks if they were a little young for Marshals and Damon chuckles and says "thanks that's awfully

kind of you, you do have another just like this correct?" The police officer answers "that's right

about a mile up the road, and seven others before that." and Stefan then asks if he knew the

victim. The police officer shakes his head yes and answers "town like this everybody knows

everybody" then dean asks if there was any connections between the victims besides that they

were all men. The police officer answers no not that we can tell. Stefan than asks "so honestly

whats the theory?" The police officer answers "honestly we don't know serial murder,

kidnapping ring" then Damon says "well that is exactly the kind of crap I expect out of police

work I'd expect out of you guys" and Stefan steps on Damon's foot and thanks the officer for his

time before they go back to the car and Damon slaps Stefan on the back of the head and Stefan

says "ow, what was that for?" and Damon asked why Stefan stepped on his foot. Stefan answers

"why do you have to talk to the police like that?" and Damon stops right in front of Stefan and

answers "I really don't know whats going on, we're all alone on this, I mean if we're going to find

dad we have to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." When Damon hears a throat clearing he

turns around and the sheriff asks if he could help the boys (with a couple men in black). Damon

answers "no we were just leaving leaving Agent Mully Agent Scully" then walk past the sheriff to

their car.

Fast forward and they are now in town

"I'll bet you that her" Damon says and Stefan agrees with that deduction. When they get near her

Damon says :you must be Anna" Anna answers "yeah" then Damon tells her that they we're

Ben's uncles Damon and Stefan. Anna then tells him that Ben never mentioned them to her and

Damon says "that's Ben I guess , we're not around much were up in Modesto" then Stefan chimes

in "so we're looking for Ben too and we're kind asking around." then one of Anna's friend comes

in and asks if shes' OK. Anna answers yes then Stefan asks if Damon and him could ask her a

couple questions. (they are now sitting in a restaurant). "I was on the phone with Ben, he was

driving home, he said he would call me right back and he never did." Anna says then Stefan asks

if he said anything strange or out of the ordinary. Anna answers "No nothing I can remember"

then Stefan looks at her necklace and tells Anna he likes it. Anna looks down at it and says "Ben

gave it to me, mostly to scare my parents, all that devil stuff" and Stefan says "actually it means

just the opposite, a pentagram is protection against evil really powerful I mean if you believe in

that kind of thing" then Damon says "thank you unsolved mysteries, the way Troy disappeared

the way Troy disappeared somethings not right, so if you've heard anything" Anna and her friend

look at each other and Damon asks what it was. Anna's friend answers "well with all these guys

going missing people talk" then Stefan asks what they talk about Anna's friend answers "it's

kinda this local legend this one girl she got murdered out on Sentinel, like decades ago, (Damon

looks at Stefan, and eventually looks straight again.) well supposedly she's still out there she

hitchhikes and whoever picks her up, well they disappear forever." Dean and Stefan then look at

each other and after saying thanks go the local library and get on the internet. While Damon is

typing in the search box on The Jericho Newspaper Archives and getting no results so far Stefan

tries to take the mouse out of Damon s hand while says "let me try" but Damon says "I got it."

Stefan then pushes Damon out of the way and gets in front of the computer and Damon says

"Dude " and as he is sliding back to the computer Stefan says "such a control freak, so any spirits

are born out of a violent right?" Damon answers "Yeah" then Stefan says "then maybe it's not

murder." and types in Female Suicides Centennial Highway and gets one result. He clicks on it

and reads out loud "This is nineteen- eighty-one, Twenty four year old Constance Welch jumps

off Sylvania bridge drowns in the river" Damon the asks if it said why she did it. Stefan answers

"yeah" Damon asks what and Stefan answers "An hour before they found her she calls nine one

one, her two little kids are in the bathtub she leaves them alone for a minute and then when she

comes back they aren't breathing, both die. Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't

bear it said husband said husband Joseph welch." Once Damon sees the bridge he asks if the

bridge looks familiar.

Now nighttime and they are back at the bridge

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Damon says then Stefan asks if he thinks dad

would have been there. Damon answers "well he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him"

then starts walking off and Stefan follows behind him asking so now what. Damon answers "we

keep digging till we find him might take a while." then Stefan says "Damon you know I told you

I got to get back by..." Then Damon says "Monday, right the interview" and Stefan says "Yeah"

and Damon then tells Stefan that he forgot and ask Stefan if he was really serious about this and if

thought he would just become some lawyer and marry his girl. Stefan answers "maybe why not?"

Damon then says "does Elena know the truth about you, I mean does she know about the things

you've done?" Stefan answers "No and she's not ever going to know" then Damon says "well

that's healthy, you can pretend all you want Stefan but sooner or later your going to have to face

up to who you really are." (they both stop walking and as soon as Damon stops talking they begin

walking again) Stefan then asks who that was. Damon answers "one of us." and Stefan then

walks in front of Damon and says "No I'm not like you this is not gonna be my life" then Damon

says "You have a responsibility" and Stefan asks "to dad and his crusade? If it weren't for

pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like, what difference does it make, even if we do

find the thing that killed her mom's gone and she isn't coming back" As soon as Stefan says that

Damon shoves him to the side of the bridge and says "don't talk about her like that." and then as

soon as he lets go of Stefan and turns to the right he sees Constance standing on the edge of the

bridge and he says Stefan who the comes and stands next to him and Constance looks at them.

As soon as she jumps off they run to that spot but don't see anything down below. While they are

looking they hear the car engine start and turn to see the headlights on and Damon says "what

the?" and Stefan asks who was driving his car. Damon then pulls the keys out of his pocket and

the car come speeding towards them and they start running away from it. They both jump of the side of the bridge and Stefan catches onto the side and pulls himself up and calls Damon's name

when he doesn't see him. A couple seconds later Dean crawls out of the water and says what.

Stefan then asks if he's alright. Damon answers "I'm super" Stefan laughs and climbs back up

on the bridge. Once Damon is back on the bridge Stefan asks if the car is alright. Damon then

says "Yeah whatever she did to it seems alright now, that Constance chic what a BITCH."

and then Stefan says "well that Constance chick doesn't want us digging around that's for sure.

(He and Damon sit on the hood of the car) so where's the trail go from here, genius? You smell

like a toilet.

Now at a hotel in town

Damon throws a credit card on the front desk and asks for one room. After inspecting the card

the man asks if they were having a reunion or something. Stefan asks the man what he meant and

the man answers "That other guy Bert Aframian. He came in and bought out a hotel room for the

whole month." Stefan Says "whoa" and after getting the key to their room go to Bert's room and

after picking the door open Stefan jerks Damon into the room. Once in the room Damon turns a

light on and under it is a half eaten sandwich and Stefan is walking around a table that has a circle

of salt around it on the floor. Damon after sniffing the hamburger says "I don't think he's been

here for a couple days." then Stefan says , while picking up the salt "salt, cats-eye shells. He was

worried. Trying to keep something from coming in. (Notices Damon inspecting an article on the

wall) What do you got here?" Damon answers " Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I

mean different men (Stefan starts to walk to the other side of the room), different jobs, ages,

ethnicities. There's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?" Stefan's

gaze stops on a paper that says woman in white then turns the lamp on so he could see it better

and laughs at himself before saying dad figured it out. Damon asks what he meant and Stefan

answers "he found the same article we did. Constance Welch woman in white." Damon looks

around at all the pictures and says "You sly dog, alright since we're dealing with a woman in

white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it." Stefan then says "she might have

another weakness." and Damon says "No, dad would want to make sure, he'd dig her up. Does it

say where she's buried.?" Stefan answers "no not that I can tell, if I were dad thought, I'd go ask

her husband. If he's still alive." Damon then says "Why don't you see if you can find an address,

I'm gonna get cleaned up." Before Stefan leaves the room he apologized about what he had said

about mom and dad earlier. Damon holds up his hands and says "No chic flick moments" then

Stefan says "jerk" and Damon says "Bitch."

-----------------------------0000000000000000000000000000000000000-----------------------------

A/N: This will be continued in chapter two. Don't forget to read and review.


End file.
